


Jewel of Imperial City

by supermarketbanshee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermarketbanshee/pseuds/supermarketbanshee
Summary: Missy is an enslaved jazz singer at a dingy underground club in the Imperial-run Courascant capital, but her life is changed forever when a massacre destroys the world, and the people, she's always known. She's left to escape her pursurers with the help of a mysterious Bounty Hunter named Din, who has his own secrets.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

‘We’re on in five Missy, hurry up!’ Yelix pokes her head through the doorway, her hair half done up, thick makeup smeared across her face.  
‘I know! I’ll be just a second!’ I tie up my boots, my fingers slipping as I wrap the laces together. I’m not sure why I’m so nervous for tonight, it’s the same as any other - a ninety minute set, then out on the floor till close. Then I won’t have to step foot in this place again. Well, for at least another day.  
Yelix comes back in, joined by Raja. They’re both in slinky black slip dresses, and take over my mirror as they primp and preen at themselves.  
‘You alright?’ Raja says to me. ‘You look pale’. I give her a gentle squeeze.  
‘I’m fine. Just tired.’  
‘Okay, well, just fake it till you make it, sweetheart.’ She smiles.  
‘Don’t we do that every goddamn day?’ Yelix says, face serious. We meet her sombre gaze, then the three of us melt into uneasy laughter.  
‘One day,’ I mutter.  
‘One day,’ they reply. 

The place is crowded tonight. I sweep my eyes across the sweaty, strange bodies that fill up the musty club. They roar as one as we step onto the stage, our postures straighten, smiles plastered on. They’re a mix of off duty Imperial soldiers and Gul’s black market contacts. We’re to make a good impression, a good distraction, so Gul can conduct his trading in peace. That’s what he’s told us, but there are a few more brooding men with dark looks in their eyes than usual. And that’s never a good sign.  
We take our formation on stage.  
‘What a lovely evening this is!’ Raja calls out to the crowd. ‘We are the Jewels of Imperial City-‘ this elicits cruel laughter from them, we aren’t exactly a high brow establishment, ‘and we will be your entertainment tonight.’  
The band begins to play, a sultry jazz number. It takes me a moment to get into the song, the jeers and sneers of the greasy looking men are off-putting to say the least. But the beat picks up and my body takes over and before I know it the set is almost over.  
We finish to a standing ovation, not so much in applause for our craft, but probably because of the way our dresses hug our figures, our makeup’s done just right for this dingy place. I plaster a grimace on my face and bow, my gaze sliding towards the bar, where a single figure stands, rolling a glass around in his hands. He’s the only one not clapping. And he’s a Mandalorian. 

‘We don’t get many of your kind out here’. I say, reaching down to collect the Mandalorian’s glass off the sticky bench. ‘Another?’  
‘No.’ His voice is gruff, scratchy. But it’s not cold.  
‘You here for Gul?’ I nod toward the pudgy owner, sliming his way through a business transaction a few tables down.  
‘You could say so.’ He pauses, reaching down to pick up a bag, and making to leave.  
‘Don’t I get anymore information than that?’  
‘No.’ He responds. I let out a small smile. ‘Sorry.’ He says. I almost believe him. ‘You really should get out of here, something doesn’t-‘  
‘I can handle myself, thank you.’ I make my way across the floor, fending off stray hands and tentacles. ‘I’ll put in a good word for you, though!’  
Gul’s schmoozing up to a grey haired man I know is Imperial. I don’t meet the man’s cold glare, I just lean towards Gul .  
‘Got a Mandalorian here. He’s scaring off the other guests’. I say. Not quite true, but Gul’s interest is piqued. ‘You might want to handle him before he starts attracting any more admirers.’  
Gul gruffs. ‘You stay ‘ere. Deal with him while I’m gone’. He gestures to the suit.  
‘You know I don’t-‘ Gul grabs me by the arm, so hard I know I’ll bruise by morning.  
‘He’s a special guest. You know how well we treat our special guests.’ His voice is so quiet you would hardly hear him. But I know a threat when I hear one. ‘I’m not doing it-’  
‘I’ll shave off a week.’  
I contemplate this for a moment. Freedom coming a whole seven nights earlier.  
I pull myself out of Gul’s grip. And sit on the Imperial’s lap. 

The Imperial is handsy. I keep an eye out for Gul, but he and the Mandalorian have gone out back somewhere, so I’m stuck, firmly planted on this asshole’s knobby knees for the foreseeable future. I fake a laugh at some stupid joke he says, and scope out the place for Raja and Yelix. The latter’s leading some men into a private room, and Raja’s got a group of admirers hooked with a story, something gruesome no doubt. I skull the rest of my drink and wrap my hands around the Imperial’s neck, straining to see where Gul could be.  
‘…those Rebel scum were camping out by the old scrap yards. But we made quick work tearing up their base’.  
I tune back into the conversation, my stomach twisting at the mention of the resistance. The Imperial senses my stiffness, and tilts my chin down with his fingers.  
‘Now you’re interested?’  
I swallow down the bile rising from my throat, send a silent apology to my long dead mother, and paste on a smirk.  
‘Interested in seeing prey being pulverised by their rightful predator.’ The Imperial smiles back, teeth as sharp a shark’s.  
‘Good girl’.  
‘I’m pleased you are enjoying Missy’s company, General Tsana.’ Gul has returned, the Mandalorian stands awkwardly by his side.  
The Imperial, General Tsana, grins and squeezes me tightly.  
‘You always find the good ones, Gul. I’ll have her, if you’ll let me’.  
His grip tightens, and I can’t stop a whimper from coming from me. Gul looks at me, a tinge of sympathy in his eyes. I plead silently. He nods to Tsana, and turns away. I try to pull out of Tsana’s arms, but he’s got me pinned. I slip my hands towards my boot, as he grabs me and pulls me towards one of the back rooms.  
I wrap my hand around my hidden blade, and make eye contact with the Mandalorian. 

And then the shooting starts.


	2. Chapter 2

My body hits the floor and I feel heavy metal digging into my skin. The Mandalorian is on top of me, shielding me from gunfire. But my honed instincts from working here for as long as I can remember kick in, and I push him off me with a growl. I skid under a table, and try to gain my bearings as screams and shrieks rattle around in my ears.   
There’s two camps, a group of imperials led by Tsana who are firing indiscriminately at dozens of rag tag people, who are fighting back with the fury of a thousand suns. My heart drops. They could be the rebellion. It’s been all but stamped out here since the emperor’s ascension. But why would they choose this club, this night, to attack?   
My mind races but I catch sight of Yelix. She’s hiding behind the piano at the back of the stage, and I feel sick. She’s never been good under pressure, she isn’t battle worn like Raja and I. I whisper under my breath, ‘stay there!’, and by some grace she seems to stay there. But she spots me, her face breaks out into a smile of relief, I see her lips make the shape of my name, she steps towards me, then she’s caught in the crossfire, body shaking like a rag doll, pierced with bullets.   
I let out a scream, but someone clamps my mouth shut. I bite their fingers, and turn to see the Mandalorian crouched behind me.   
‘We have to go.’ He says sharply.   
‘I’m not leaving without Yelix.’  
‘She’s gone. If you want to save yourself we have to go, now.’   
‘We need to help them!’  
‘Who? You don’t even know what they’re shooting for.’  
‘The rebels-‘  
‘They aren’t rebels. Let’s go.’ He pulls me out from under the table, and drags me over to the safety of the bar.   
I scan the club for Raja, but someone kills the lights, and we’re plunged into darkness. ‘Raja!’ I scream, my voice already hearse. The Mandalorian nudges me to shut up, but I scream her name again. She’s my sister. I’ve already lost one, I can’t lose another.   
I follow him as we crawl towards the exit, still looking out for Raja. The warm light of dawn flooding through the doors. It seems a strange sight. My ears are ringing, but I don’t think I’m hurt.   
A group of troopers enter, and the Mandalorian pushes me into the shadows of the wall, his body pressed against mine.   
‘Crap. They’re sealing us in’. He says, I peer over his shoulder, The reinforcements have made their way inside and they’re shutting the door behind them. I think of Raja, and then my will to survive takes over, I grab the Mandalorian, and we run towards the door, sliding under it before it slams shut, sealing the club, the Imperials and Rebellion, Yelix and Raja inside to their doom. 

The Mandalorian leads me to a beat up looking gunship waiting in the shadows of a loading bay on the outskirts of town. He hobbles towards it, favouring one leg. The adrenaline wears off almost instantly, and I collapse off my feet. The Mandalorian is by my side almost instantly, holding me up with one arm.   
I’m thankful, but push him away anyway. I sit on a nearby crate, and hug my knees. I’m cold to the bone in this slip dress I can hardly recognise anymore.   
The Mandalorian winces, inspecting his leg.   
‘You’re injured?’ I say, a little harsher than I mean to.   
‘I’m fine’. He puts his foot down, tries to stand on it, and bites back a groan.   
‘Let me look at it.’ I reach towards him, but he shirks from my touch. ‘Fine. There’s nothing else for me here. I’m going back to find Raja.’  
‘It’s too dangerous.’  
‘I’m not staying here! My sisters-’   
‘They’re gone, Missy. Imperial forces aren’t sloppy. If they wanted everyone wiped out that’s what they do.’ At my coldness, he softens slightly. ‘It’s easier if you just let them go. Trust me.’  
I look up at where his eyes pierce his helmet. I can just see the outline of them, they’re dark. He holds my gaze, then looks away.   
‘Let me help’. I reach towards his leg, take out my little blade, and cut around the fabric sticking to his wound. ‘Just a graze’, I say.   
‘Hurts like hell.’   
‘I’m imagine you crying under there’. He pulls a gauze and cotton out from a first aid kit. I clean up the wound, and my fingers brush his skin. He grimaces, letting out a small gasp. I pull away, hastily putting the gauze over the wound, and move away from him.  
‘You’d be right’ he replies. I nod, and move back to sit on the crate.   
‘I better head back.’  
‘You won’t find anything good there.’  
I scoff. ‘What would you know? That’s my home, as good as any.’  
‘Really?’ He says.   
I look away from him, crossing my arms.  
‘It’s warmer inside. There’s a bed.’  
‘Are you kidding me? I’m not getting into bed with you.’ I’m angry all of a sudden, fury rising up in me like a flowing spring, I leap out away from him and run, ducking behind scrap metal and junk.   
‘Suit yourself.’ I hear him say. A door grinds open and he disappears inside his ship.   
I relax, left alone. But all I am is cold, and scared. I curl up into a ball on the ground and squeeze my eyes shut, hoping to hell things will be better in the morning. 

‘Wake up.’  
The Mandalorian’s standing above me, still in that dingy armour.   
‘Do you ever take that off?’  
‘Sleep okay down there? And no, I don’t.’   
‘Gross.’ I say, and groggily get to my feet.   
‘If you want to find your friends, I will help.’   
‘I don’t want your help.’ I brush myself off and stumble towards the loading bay’s exit. I feel his gaze, hot and piercing on my back. But I walk away without turning back. 

I make it to the club, narrowly hiding from a lone trooper or two. The city is deserted, there’s no one about. The usual food vendors are gone, the life and colour drained from the streets overnight. The club is quiet. A trail of smoke rises from the door, and I slip under it.

I cough up a lung as I slink around inside. Bodies litter the floor, tables, chairs. Some are Imperial, and it looks like they took a beating, but there’s more Rebel, or whatever they are, corpses.   
‘Yelix!’ I call out. ‘Raja!’ 

I whimper as I spot her, and race over to the piano. Yelix is lying on the floor, her face smudged and bloody. I grab her, cradling her head. Her eyes are glassy, staring up at the ceiling. There’s a faint smile on my face, and I remember her looking at me as if I were her saving grace.   
I shut them softly. Curl her dress up in my hands and hold her close. I plant a kiss on her forehead, and whisper my sorrow. 

Voices - I whip my head around. Some troopers, led by Tsano, are making their way around the room.   
‘Any sign of the girl?’ Tsano says. He shifts to face someone, and my jaw drops. Gul’s standing there, looking uncomfortable as he surveys his decimated club. I shift towards the exit, straining to hear what they are saying.   
‘No, but she can’t have gone far. She’s not a fighter, that one.’ Gul says, and I’m half tempted to go up to him and brawl then and there, but I slip over a body and the noise attracts their attention.   
‘Who was that?’ Tsano says.   
I swear under my breath, and move towards the door. The troopers’ boots click towards me, but I’m out of there before they spot me. I run through the streets, as fast as my feet can carry me. And it’s only when I see the Mandalorian waiting for me outside the Razor Crest that I realise they’ve led me back to him.


End file.
